Worse Than Voldermort
by Aurora Slytherin Goddess
Summary: What if voldermort wasn't the last decendent of Slytherin what if he had a grandaughter one which was worse than him more evil more hateful and had a reason for wanting revenge no DMSS slash
1. Forward

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own harry potter or its contents all I own is Aurora, Caitlin and everyone else you don't know.**

"I do." The moments those words escaped Aurora Riddles lips the wizarding world was condemned to disaster, to fall. The man who stood opposite her smiled, his shiny black hair flopping into his deep brown eyes. Little did this happy couple know that their relationship was doomed to hell. The man smiled again he smiled a lot in those days he doesn't smile anymore, his life was ruined barely 2 years after his wedding vows were made. For the two years up to his wedding day and for two years after Severus Snape was truly happy.

Now I will tell the story of their daughter's birth. Aurora and Severus's cursed relationship, death, romance, hate and the most feared witch the world has ever known.

**I know it's short please review, no flames pretty please!**


	2. New beginnings, Bad memories

September 1st 11 o'clock Caitlin re-read her ticket for the twelfth time "Caite however many times you read your ticket it won't change." Severus Snape looked his daughter her long black hair, her porcillain features and her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, eyes inherited from her mother. A flicker of sadness crossed Snape's face; she made him remember something that he would rather forget.

FLASHBACK

"Sev run there's aurors coming!" Aurora shrieked grabbing her newborn baby into her arms. Snape was scared "Which ones, which aurors!" Aurora peered out of the window "The Potters, the Longbottems and Moody. Just run! I can handle this; my father will be here soon! Just run please!" James Potter's hex smashed the door down of the Snape manor "I know you're in here somewhere come out, come out you cowards!" Aurora entered the stone entrance hall "here I am James are you going to kill an old friend?" " Not if you come quietly. Aurora Merope Snape I am arresting you for the murder of 36 muggles and the auror Mastalia Weasley." "Well you'll have to catch me first!" Aurora ran as fast as she could. James pointed his wand at the middle of her back " I'm so sorry Rora Avada Kedavra!" Aurora was dead before she hit the ground.

END FLASHBACK

Snape looked up from his desk and sighed. Caitlin reminded him so much of Aurora, now she was nearly 15 she was starting Hogwarts in the forth year. She had been at Durmstrang till now but Snape didn't think it was safe enough anymore, not now Voldermort had come back to power he was worried about her worried about what power could do to her. He knew that power corrupts and that absolute power corrupts absolutely.

He was right!

Please review its not that bad surely.


	3. trains and graves

Caitlin boarded the train at twenty minutes to eleven just to be sure that she wouldn't miss it she hauled her trunk up the great metal steps and on to the train. She was so excited she has spent most of yesterday and this morning packing and re-packing her trunk to make sure she hadn't forgot anything on her list. Caitlin turned and searched for her father on the platform but he was nowhere to be seen.

Snape watched his daughter from a dark corner he didn't want any of his students to know that he had a daughter, it would prompt too many questions, questions he didn't think he would be able to bring himself to answer. As he watched her he saw for the first time how grown up, and how much like her mother she had become.

FLASHBACK

A two-year-old Caitlin sat on her father's knee gurgling happily bouncing up and down playing with his hair which fell like curtains over his face concealing his eyes, eyes that were brimming with tears. If only her mother was here because Caite needed her and even more he needed her. That day Snape took his daughter to her mother's grave he knelt before it and whispered " Aurora I need you why did you have to leave me I will get the Potters I swear I will!" He stepped back from the grave and read the headstone

Aurora Snape (nee Riddle)

A beloved mother and wife

A servant for the greater cause

1971-1991

END FLASHBACK 

Caitlin scanned the platform hoping for one last glance at her father before she left the platform she saw a figure standing alone in a dark corner she knew it was her father she glanced at him he caught her gaze and vanished.

End Chapter I know its another short one but no flames please

Loads of Love

Aurora

xxx

P.S. Review Please!


	4. New Friends and Old

Caitlin found a compartment all to her self and sat down, much to her dismay a few minutes later she was joined by three others a boy with black hair and green eyes; a girl with bushy brown hair and another boy with flaming red hair. " You don't mind if we sit here do you? Everywhere else is full." Asked the boy with back hair. "Please sit down." Caitlin's disgruntlement about being disturbed quickly vanished as she realised that it would be good to make some friends before she got to Hogwarts. "My name's Caitlin Sn- Prince by the way." she knew it would be unwise to tell anyone who she was just yet. It was too risky. The girl spoke " Pleased to meet you Caitlin. "My names Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley" she said pointing at the boy with red hair "and last but not least this is Harry Potter.

FLASHBACK

Snape looked up from the lesson plan he was making as his daughter spoke "Dad what happened to mum?" Snape froze he had been waiting almost seven years for Caitlin to ask about her mother. " She died under very depressing circumstances." "How did she die daddy?" "She was killed by some very bad people." A single tear ran down Snape's cheek, his daughter at this time knew that it probably wasn't wise to ask anymore questions, especially about her mother

END FLASHBACK

Caitlin had sworn that if she ever found out who had killed her mother that she would make them and their family pay for eternity. Hermione surveyed the girl in their presence she was quite pretty and she could tell that Ron thought that too. He was staring at her with his mouth wide open Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and snapped at Ron " Stop gaping you'll catch flies!"

A few hours had passed and as the Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade Station students began filing out onto the platform, Caitlin looked nervously around her she had no idea where she had to go her father hadn't told her but the she heard a familiar voice "CAITE!" Draco Malfoy stood on the platform a few meters away from her she had known him for years, it hadn't occurred to her to look for Draco while she was on the train she was to nervous to think while she was on the train. "Your father told me to look for you and take you up to the castle so that you can be sorted." Draco smiled at her "Come on we better hurry we don't want to be late!" Draco helped Caitlin into one of the carriages she was a bit alarmed when she saw the great creatures that pulled them. Caite willed herself to get into the carriage and they set off towards the castle.

Sorry peeps this chapter is really naff

Review but don't be scared to say what you really think!


	5. Why can't you see them

A/N I am so sorry its been like months since I last updated you know what its like coursework and stuff. Anyway enjoy.

As the coach set off towards the castle Caitlin turned to Draco, "Draco what are those great beasts pulling the coach?" Draco looked at her strangely as if she had just asked him what colour bra he wore " what are you on bout Caite? There's nothing there." Caitlin poked her head out of the coach window and there they were the same as they were before, it wasn't possible that she was seeing things was it? Unlikely not twice in a row anyway. Caitlin stayed silent for the next few minutes, then a page from a book she had found in her father's study when she was ten came swimming into view.

FLASHBACK

A ten-year-old Caitlin was waiting for her father to arrive back from Hogwarts. She had told her Grandmother Eileen that she would be OK on her own, home alone while she waited for her father to get back. The truth was she wished she were still at her grandmother's house instead of a home where she was board silly. Caitlin wandered into her father's study and by standing on a chair surveyed the books that she was not supposed to look at as her father had once said "They are much too scary for you maybe I'll show them you when you get a bit older." Surely this is the worst thing that you can say to a curious young child it just makes them want to look even more! Caitlin saw a book on the shelf it was covered with dust but it still looked cool, Caitlin pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off the cover. Caitlin read the title with awe eminently hazardous creatures and where to find them by Newt Scamander (deceased). Caitlin opened the book and looked down the contents taking in the various names of creatures as she scanned down the page.

Page 23 was all about animals called threstrals (A/n Spelling?). Caitlin for some unknown reason found that this creature sounded a lot more exciting than page five's exploding bowel worm, which in Caitlin's opinion sounded quite disgusting. As she turned to page 23 she immediately wished that page 5 was her first choice, the skeletal winged beast that looked back at her scared her half to death. Underneath the picture the caption read "You will only be able to see this picture if you have experienced a death, well seen it happen. Caitlin fell back off her stool only to be caught by her father who was wearing a very unimpressed look on his face.

END FLASHBACK

"Caitlin, Caitlin" Caitlin opened her eyes to find Draco gently shaking her awake "You fell asleep only for a few minutes though, we are here anyway." Caitlin stepped out of the coach careful not to look at the winged beast pulling it instead she looked up at Hogwarts "Wow! It's so much bigger than I remember it!" Draco just shrugged and smirked "You'll get used to it, its not that big really it just seems it, we better go you don't want to be late on your 1st day." Caitlin set of towards the castle trailing a little behind Draco looking up at the stars and wondering whether her mother was one of them.

I own nothing except Caitlin and the Exploding Bowel Worm and you can not take them from me ever noooo! I will not let go! Unless you give me Tom Felton and loads of reviews (non negotiable)


End file.
